Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship national network news program of the government-sequestered IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. while its weekend edition runs every Saturday at 12:30 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. and Sunday nights from 12:00 midnight to 12:30 a.m. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC and INN International. Express Balita holds the record as it remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast on Philippine television since its inception on August 17, 1998, like rivals of longest-running newscasts are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol since 1987 and GMA Network's 24 Oras since 2004. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in August 14, 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to ''IBC TV X-Press''. On August 17, 1998, IBC announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on August 17, 1998, replacing IBC TV X-Press. It was the country's pioneer news program anchored by Ida Marie Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Marie Castro has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2, 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna-Go on June 5, 2000. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in August 2002 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. On October 11, 2010, the timeslot was moved from 5:30 pm to 6:30 pm, Express Balita moved to its primetime slot aired at 6:30 pm as the network's answer to the longest-running newscasts TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Also, the official Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account. 'Omaga-Diaz era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for ''IBC News Tonight'' with Cathy Eigenmann, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, former ABS-CBN news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz took over the solo anchor. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program (now using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. This was also the beginning of simulcasting the newscast on the network's AM radio station, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseas with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center, ito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Omaga-Diaz used her signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. Also, IBC Regional newscasts for Baguio, Cebu, Iloilo and Davao will be introduced for Express Balita branding. This changes are answers to competition of its long-time rivals ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA Network's 24 Oras. On August 8, 2011, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the IBC News studios and added a newsdesk with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Balita, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. On October 5, 2011, it begin the coverage of the PBA games on AKTV on IBC, Express Balita aired at 6:30 pm after the first game (4:30-6:30 pm) and before the second game (7:00-9:00 pm) during Wednesday and Friday. 'Serna-Go-Omaga-Diaz era' On July 2, 2012, Snooky Serna-Go returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, she joined Omaga-Diaz who was put as the male co-anchor of Serna-Go. The same day, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, the newscast was reformat and were change the new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package design along with Facebook and Twitter page, new title card, adding its newsdesk, new opening billboard (OBB) with the new HD television, opening titles and the computer-animated and new set, when it started its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna-Go herself continues the program's mission operating through notable for philosophy works of IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for the public service program Snooky. The same day, Express Balita was extended their timeslot from 30 minutes (6:30-7:00 pm) to 45 minutes (6:30-7:15 pm). In this time, Serna-Go sit-in anchor for newsdesk and Omaga-Diaz also had a stand-up anchor and during the closing time for two anchors will have a stand-up anchors. The newly improved weather graphics and new reporting of IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. Serna-Go has the famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Express Balita become the highest-rating primetime news program garnered a rating of 29.7% in Mega Manila since July 2, 2012, the newscast was listed top 25. from the Kantar Media where IBC gained the top rating, for making Express Balita, the most-watched primetime newscasts. Aside from that, it made for IBC to become the number three in Mega Manila ratings since 1996 and in the nationwide ratings in 2012. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 6:30pm to 7:15pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna-Go at the IBC Newscenter Manila and Henry Omaga-Diaz at the United States with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast Save the World: 2012 Coverage since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with reporters stationed. 'New Reformat' On September 30, 2013, Express Balita extends into an hour-long newscast from 6:30-7:30 pm and the new improved opening titles and new graphics design. The new imptorved IBC news center was also seen with a brighter flooring and background and new segment icons debuted. Due to consistent top-rater on January 6, 2014, Express Balita expanded from its time to 75 minutes, aired from 6:30pm to 7:45pm, because of the success of the network's first fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'' aired at 7:45pm to 8:30pm. To beef up the ratings of IBC by expanded into horizontal programming from Monday to Friday (5:45pm to 11:30pm), Express Balita's ratings proved that is is the #1 newscast on Philippine TV while ''Janella in Wonderland'' ranked as the #1 most-watched fantaserye, according to data from Kantar Media. Recently, in line with the network's effort to gain top slot in the ratings, it is also still aired at 6:30pm slot in order to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras among its competitors. Mostly, the program was targeting more mass-based viewers, while waiting for IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block. On September 19, 2014, Express Balita aired a special coverage from Media ng Bayan of Bayong Mario. It garnered 30.6% for the special coverage, while TV Patrol (28.4%) and 24 Oras (18.5%) in the same, according to a copy of the official ratings from the survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines. Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO of IBC, said Express Balita's high ratings for the said coverage were "expected because of the weather condition to millions of viewers worldwide like Tropical Storm Mario." In the interview, the PAGASA weather forecaster Alvin Pura revealed the typhoon and the storms of the rain about the flood, tropical storms and class suspension from school. Recently, on October 6, 2014, along with ''News Team 13'' and IBC Headliners, Express Balita reformatted in the new opening billboard (OBB). Weekend edition On October 9, 2010, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Abel Cruz as its first anchor. As of September 30, 2012, By September 28, 2013, the weekend edition introducong the newest anchormen Vincent Santos replaced Alex and the most promising female news anchor Phoebe Javier. Theme music The current theme music of Express Balita was introduced on July 12, 2010, which is arranged and composed by Jimmy Antiporda as the compositions with a mission of heavy metal rock-styled introduction. Anchors 'Weeknight edition' *Snooky Serna-Go (2000-2001, 2012-present) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2011-present) 'Weekend edition' *Vincent Santos (2013-present; as a relief anchor for Omaga-Diaz) *Cathy Eigenmann (weekend edition, 2012-2013, 2015-present) 'Former anchors' *Alice Noel (weekday editon, 1998) *Anne Marie Soriano (weekday edition, 1998-2001) *Ida Marie Castro (weekday edition, 1999-2000) *Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2001-2002) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Adrian Ayalin (weekday edition, 2002-2003) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2005-2007) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2007-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2010-2013) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2012) *Phoebe Javier (weekend edition; 2013-2015) Segment Anchors 'Current' *Aldczar Aurelio - Weather Update (2013-present) *Georgina Wilson - Seeing Stars (2011-present) *Lil Mateo - Coolinarya (2013-present) *Greg Gregorio - Adventurista (2013-present) 'Former' *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-2013) Segments *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Global Round Up' - Foreign News *'CCTV Balita' - CCTV Report *'Serbisyo Express' - Public Service *'Seeing Stars' - Showbiz News *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Weather Update' - Weather Forecast *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Adventurista' - Travelogue Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita's editions are broadcast on all IBC owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide All regional editions air every weekdays at 4:30 pm and some have simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Regional Versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative News Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Top Rating News and Public Affairs 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Male News Presenter (Vincent Santos) *2014 Winner, Outstanding News Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 Winner, Best Television News Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Program) - Won *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Host) - Won (Vincent Santos) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Anchor) - Won (Vincent Santos) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Newscast) - Nominated *2012 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter See also *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 *IBC's news program continues to be dominated viewership *'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila *Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2 *Snooky Serna is on TV *Newscasts Meet New Technology in ‘Express Balita’ and ‘News Team 13’ *IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center *IBC is the official 2014 and 2016 Olympics broadcaster *IBC's News and Current Affairs Programs Hit Primetime Under Media ng Bayan *TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy *Express Balita wons the TV ratings *MARIO DUMAUAL SCORES EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARIANA GRANDE *‘All-In’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on IBC-13 *Holy Week TV Sked 2016 Category:IBC shows Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming